Exersising Control
by TextBookDreams
Summary: The real way Ichigo keeps his Hollow under control. IchiHichi oneshot


The real way Ichigo keeps his Hollow under control.  
My first attempt at HichiIchi...

* * *

"So you're here again." He muttered. _It _muttered. His Hollow. _His._ Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the Hollow, teeth bared. This creature was the reason he used to feel so tormented, the reason he was still always on edge. His friends had started to notice the changes in him. How he jumped more easily at stupid things, and reached for his sword – even though it usually wasn't there because he was still in his body.

This creature who kept him up at nights hissing threats in his ear and laughing at his mental pain. This untameable monster inside him.

"Zangetsu still not here?" Ichigo muttered. His Hollow raised a brow in amusement. But just under the amusement, there was a hint of something else. A mix of wariness and longing, as if this heartless demon couldn't decide how he felt about what he knew was coming next.

"I _am _Zangetsu."

"Don't start that." Ichigo snapped, hand wrapping tightly around his Hollow's throat. _His _Hollow. His burden… and his release. Ichigo's hand tightened even more. The Hollow made a quiet choking noise but otherwise stayed perfectly still, sending Ichigo a playful smirk.

"No fight today?"

"There's always a fight." Ichigo growled, pushing his Hollow away roughly and drawing his sword. Hichigo let out a low chuckle, drawing his own sword.

"As the king desires." He muttered, lunging at Ichigo. The fight lasted mere minutes. Ichigo had gotten so used to his Hollow's movements that beating him was almost as easy as breathing. A few simple, practiced moves executed with precision and accuracy – hardly even a spar. But Ichigo knew better than to get big headed. His Hollow had started to enjoy what happened after Ichigo won. And it sickened the red head to his very core… but he had begun to feel the same way.

He hated himself almost as much as he hated this evil monster in front of him. Hated the smirk on his Hollow's face as his sword was shattered into a million pieces. Hated that mocking bow he always gave Ichigo afterwards. But somehow he always came back. Always gave in to Hichigo's taunting.

It was a sick game they had started playing, but one Ichigo couldn't wriggle out of… couldn't even decide whether he _wanted _to wriggle out of.

Ichigo had originally come to this messed up, sideways world to beat his Hollow into submission. Force him to let Ichigo use his powers without trying to gain control. And it had almost worked. Hichigo had certainly admitted that the red head was the 'king'. But it was what he had said afterwards that had spawned this awful game.

Ichigo watched as his Hollow smirked at him, bending down into a mocking bow. In a split second, Ichigo was behind him, and had knocked him to the floor before either had chance to take a breath. Hichigo growled, twisting around on the floor only to have the red head's hand around his neck again, holding him down painfully tightly. Ichigo straddled his legs, glaring down at the Hollow with hatred in his eyes. Hichigo smirked, running a white hand up the arm that was holding him down, yellow eyes never breaking contact with the red head's dark orbs. Ichigo's free hand snatched the other's pale one and wrenched it away from him, gripping it painfully hard as well. Hichigo winced, but never stopped smirking. He wouldn't have this any other way.

"The king's playing rougher today." He muttered.

"Shut up." Ichigo snapped, pressing a fierce kiss to his Hollow's lips. The kiss Hichigo had insisted on. The one thing that never changed, no matter who won their initial battle – not that the Hollow had ever won anyway. The Hollow's tongue ghosted over Ichigo's lower lip, asking for entrance. A question that Ichigo could never say no to. The red head just kept his eyes firmly shut, trying to imagine that this was someone else… anyone else.

This stupid game should never have started… he should never have given in to his Hollows demands.

"I'll accept you as my king." He had said, "As long as you keep coming back here whenever I get bored." A devious smirk lit up his face, slick with dark blood. "And you use that mouth for something other than insulting me." Ichigo had frowned in confusion as his Hollow had moved towards him, yellow eyes trailing slowly down and back up his body. "You want to use my power? Then you use me as well." He had muttered, grabbing Ichigo's chin and pressing his cold lips to the red head's.

Since then, Hichigo had leant his king the full extent of his powers without question. Ichigo had been unbeatable in battle, never faltering, rarely even gaining a scratch. But every few days, Hichigo would get bored with subservience, and would start whispering venomous threats into the night as Ichigo tried to sleep.

"I'm getting bored." He'd hiss. "Maybe I'll take control… use your hands to cut out your friend's hearts and leave you to clean up the mess…" no matter what the threat, Ichigo would always respond, retreating to his sideways world to beat Hichigo back down. But it wasn't the fight that his Hollow had come to relish – it was the aftermath.

Sometimes Ichigo would simply give him the kiss he demanded. And sometimes he'd forget himself, go further…

Today seemed like one of those days, as Ichigo's hand moved away from his Hollow's to undo the inverted shinigami robe. Hichigo smirked into the kiss and the red head pulled away.

"First you come here without me calling you and then you start this?" Hichigo felt the hand around his neck tighten as Ichigo started to get angry. "Anyone would think you liked it."

"Shut up." Ichigo snapped, nails scraping painfully down the Hollow's exposed white chest. Ichigo never gave an explanation, never thought this stupid monster was worth one. In truth, Ichigo didn't even know himself why he was here. All he knew was that he'd had a hard day, and all he could think about was pounding this evil bastard into the ground – something he intended to do.

Flipping the Hollow onto his stomach, Ichigo forced the inverted robe clear off the pale body, hearing Hichigo hiss in pain as the material chaffed his skin. The red head bent over his Hollow… his escape… and bit down hard into the pale flesh of his shoulder. Hichigo grunted, holding back a sharp cry. Ichigo pulled away, watching dark blood run down the white skin of his Hollow.

"If only your friends could see their saviour now." The Hollow hissed. Ichigo's eyes narrowed and he grabbed a handful of white hair, yanking back hard. "Shit!" Hichigo cursed in pain.

"Don't you fucking speak to me." Ichigo snapped, releasing his grip and untying his own shinigami robe. Beneath him, he felt his Hollow shiver in anticipation. This served to simultaneously disgust and arouse him. He loved how rough he could be with this bastard. Loved the feel of not having to hold back and be nice. He loved to hate this monster. He settled between Hichigo's legs, pumping himself hard to cover himself in pre cum. For the first time, his Hollow dared to turn around. Hichigo _never _turned around. But today it seemed, he was feeling more adventurous – or maybe he just got off on the pain Ichigo inflicted on him for disobeying an order.

A white hand closed over Ichigo's erection, and the red head's breath hitched at the completely foreign feeling. For now, he'd allow Hichigo his freedom. The Hollow smirked, thumb rubbing lightly over the sensitive tip of Ichigo's member. Dark eyes closed, lost in the moment. Hichigo warily tested the boundaries he currently had, mouth closing over the tip of his king's erection. Ichigo let out a low growl but didn't stop him, and the Hollow grinned, swallowing Ichigo in one. The red head gasped, stomach clenching as Hichigo's tongue traced leisurely paths up his member, sucking lightly as he went. Ichigo moaned, thrusting into the Hollow's mouth and grabbing handfuls of silky white hair. Hichigo's tongue swirled over the top of the red head's erection, and Ichigo couldn't hold back a moan.

Suddenly, Ichigo pulled sharply on the hair and his Hollow jolted away, yelping in pain.

"What the fuck!?" he snapped. Ichigo didn't say a word – Hichigo hadn't expected him to – and twisted the Hollow around roughly so that he was once again on his stomach. Hichigo understood. His king had never been one for foreplay. He didn't matter enough to the red head for that. He was his king's release, his escape from his tiring, annoying façade of a life. He wasn't his lover, he was something to take out his frustration on.

Hichigo bit back a cry as Ichigo thrust into him with one fluid movement. He had become used to this – his king never prepared him. After barely a moment for the Hollow to get used to the feeling, Ichigo pulled out and thrust back in hard, fingernails digging into white skin, drawing blood and pulling him up into a kneeling position. His Hollow barely had time to steady himself with his arms before Ichigo began to pound into him mercilessly, and Hichigo relished every pain soaked thrust, allowing a cry of enjoyment to escape his lips. The pain began to melt into pleasure as the Hollow got more used to the feeling, and he started pushing back to meet his king's thrusts, who in turn let out a deep moan and thrust even faster.

This felt so wrong to Ichigo, and yet so right. Thrusting into this bastard, knowing he was causing him as much pain as pleasure, revelling in the moment and forgetting all the guilt he'd feel later for letting himself slip again. This was _his _Hollow. His monster. His release. His tormentor. His slave. His pleasure. So deadly and untameable yet somehow so easily dominated.

"Say you're mine." Ichigo found himself saying, voice deeper than usual, laced with lust. Hichigo faltered, nearly messing up their timing.

"What?" Ichigo arched inside the Hollow, hitting the sensitive spot inside Hichigo that he usually avoided altogether. A loud moan reverberated through Hichigo and he shivered in a pleasure that he'd been denied for so long. Ichigo couldn't help but smirk at this in a way that wasn't unlike his Hollow's smirk. "Do that again." Hichigo muttered. It was more of a plea than anything else, and sounded strange coming from a creature that was usually so cocky.

"Say…" Ichigo pulled out and thrust back into the Hollow, hitting that sensitive spot again. "You're…" and again. "Mine." And again. Hichigo was shuddering in pleasure, arching back into Ichigo, desperate to feel that again. But his king was getting impatient, and the red head scowled, nails digging into the Hollow's hips and he bent over him. "_Now._" Ichigo snapped, teeth biting down into the same spot on his shoulder as he had before, tasting his Hollow's blood.

"Fuck it… I'm yours." Hichigo muttered, still shivering in pleasure despite the aching pain in his hips and shoulder. Ichigo's eyes closed in contentment, releasing his hold on the Hollow's neck and thrusting into Hichigo harder than ever before. He felt the pressure build up in his lower half, and his eyes snapped shut as he subconsciously angled his thrusts to hit Hichigo's sensitive spot over and over. He came with a cry as Hichigo shivered beneath him, legs finally giving out on him as he dropped to the floor panting. Ichigo sat back, gasping for breath. He'd made his Hollow bleed again… maybe he'd thrusted too hard – not that he cared, he thought with a smirk. They both relished it. Hichigo remained silent, a shuddering pile on the floor. He'd never been allowed such pleasure before… never came so close to coming…

He growled, angry that once again he'd been denied the feeling.

"Say it again." Ichigo muttered. "And I'll finish the job." Hichigo's breath hitched.

"Since when were you the one to blackmail?" he asked, heart racing at the very idea. Ichigo didn't move an inch. Without any hesitation, the Hollow shakily sat up and murmured. "I'm yours." Ichigo was on him in a second, mouth closing over his Hollow's pale erection. Hichigo gasped, yellow eyes fixed on his king as his head bobbed up and down on him, the warmth and friction sending him over the edge and beyond. Hichigo moaned, grabbing handfuls of red hair and pushing Ichigo down on him as he came for the first time, mind exploding in a colourful blur of ecstasy. Once again, he collapsed, this time on his back, panting with a small content smile on his lips. "Holy Shit…" he muttered. Ichigo sat back, nose wrinkled as he spat out a little of his Hollow's cum.

"Black…" he muttered, rolling his eyes. "Typical." He stood, throwing his robe on quickly and turning to leave.

"Wait…" Hichigo called, sitting up on his elbows. He spread his legs suggestively and smirked as his king's eyes settled on his lower half. "Why did you want me to say that?" Ichigo remained silent for a while. In truth, he didn't know himself. So he just scowled, kicking the Hollow hard in the side. Hichigo flinched, cursing.

"Don't talk to me." Ichigo muttered, turning away and vanishing, leaving his Hollow in a bloody, bruised, yet thoroughly contented heap on the floor.

There was always next time.

* * *

Reviews:)


End file.
